Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display panel including a display region and a non-display region and a multi display device including the display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device have been developed as a device for displaying an image. The various display devices have been used for various products such as a smart phone, a notebook, a television and a tablet personal computer (PC).
However, when the display device is implemented in a public institution for displaying an image to many people, a display device of a large size is required. Although the display technology has been developed, it is still hard to fabricate a single display device having a size greater than about 100 inches because of a fabrication process.
As a result, a multi display device including a plurality of display panels has been suggested for a large size. Since a plurality of display panels or display devices are combined to constitute a large-sized single image in the multi display device, the multi display device may be applied to a public institution with various methods.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a multi display device including two display panels according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, the multi display device according to the related art includes a first display panel 10 at one side (left side) and a second display panel 20 at another side (right side).
Although a plurality of display panels are disposed adjacent to each other, each of the first and second display panels 10 and 20 has an individual non-display region A. As a result, a user viewing an image may recognize a total non-display region B greater than the individual non-display region A between the first and second display panels 10 and 20.
Accordingly, the total non-display region B of the multi display device according to the related art in a public place may be recognized as an unpleasant portion to a user viewing an image, and a user may not be able to view a perfect or good image due to a border line between images.
Recently, the total non-display region between the display panels or the display devices has been reduced due to various efforts and various technologies. However, since the individual non-display region in the related art multi display device is essential for supplying an image signal and a power to a display region and conductive lines are formed in the individual non-display region, reducing the individual non-display region is substantially limited.